cosmicafandomcom-20200214-history
Akuriki Itario
Akuriki Itario is an Ankoran captain, hailing from Tedarri, and working in the employ of Tuurian Securities. Born with an inherent tactical genius, he excels at organisation and military stratagem, and is known for being one of the most effective captains within the organisation, despite his relative youth. History Childhood Growing up, Akuriki quickly separated himself from his peers by his keen mind and his interest in military history and tactics. This was unsettling to much of his family in his early life, as most worried (without merit) the mostly-solitary child may have grown into a warmonger were his path in life not redirected. His parents stepped in to try and dissuade him from his interest in the military and its tactics, but were unable to curb his interests or change his mind on the subject. Eventually, however, their fears began to wane as they watched Akuriki often stepping in to protect others from being bullied and picked on in his education. Many still found the giftedly intelligent Ankoran to be a bit of an oddity, but we’re pleased to learn he at least possessed a good heart. Invasion of Tedarri With the beginning of the Covenant-Dominion War, Tedarri was one of the first Andromedan colonies struct by the Teyan Dominion. Akuriki, thirty at the time, was only just coming into his adulthood, although had proven his tactical capabilities well during school. Although he was not military, he was quick to offer solutions to problems, and was able to help organise civilian relief and evacuation efforts in his home city. Despite military apprehension to taking the suggestions of a civilian, the local defence forces ultimately followed Akuriki’s advice, enabling the battered naval and police forces to push the Teyan advance off of their homeworld, despite the considerable damage done. Akuriki quickly offered to help organise reconstruction efforts, and aided the population in managing food and building supplies while rebuilding efforts took place. Tuurian Training Realizing that many in the Covenant Military would likely overlook his tactical brilliance due to his youth, Akuriki decided to turn to Octandra Caveras, and her company Turrian Securities, as he knew that if he was profitable to them, they would be more apt to listen to his advice. He still would need to work his way up from the bottom of the totem pole, however, and thus began training as a footsoldier to earn his place within the organisation. Training was a rough, intense experience, although Akuriki’s was able to quickly pass many of the simulations with tactical knowledge rather than brute force; outcompeting most of the trainees within his classes that attempted to push through a problem as he thought around them. He quickly became popular for advice on how to finish training scenarios. Even with Teyan trainees, who resented their defeat during the prior war. Captain Itario After completing training with flying colors, Tuurian Securities immediately realized the potential value of Akuriki and began assigning him high-risk missions while also grooming him for eventual leadership. In essentially no time, Akuriki was promoted to the rank of officer within Tuurian Securities, and was assigned to serve under Captain Tamiya. Within a few years, Captain Tamiya’s record began to be marred with many accounts of xenophobia. Eventually, her xenophobia came to a head during a dangerous mission, and Akuriki was forced to take charge and complete the mission. Captain Tamiya was dishonorably discharged, and Tuurian Securities appointed Akuriki to be her replacement. Perhaps Akuriki’s most distinguishing feature as a captain is his ability to simultaneously be lethally effective while keeping his crew’s loyalty. Several times was assigned on missions considered too much for him and his crew, and every time he and his team have emerged victorious, with casualties being very minimal. Appearance Standing at the average height for his species, at two meters, Akuriki has an unassuming look to himself. He is lean and fit, yet otherwise unremarkably average. His face, while gentle, bears the typical angular features of the Ankoran snout, and elongated horns with an atypical downwards curve. Akuriki has a healthy weight, and long tail. His scales are a shade of cobalt blue, with little discolouration to be seen. His equipment, sharing the shade of blue of his scales, is form fitting and lightweight, with sections of reinforcement over vitals. Akuriki is constantly improving and experimenting on his wargear it in his free time, trying to implement experimental designs of his own to the Tuurian Securities armour, such as thermal signature reduction, EMP hardening, and improved cooling systems. He is furthermore always in possession of his SMG and pistol; both typical weapons assigned to his rank within Tuurian Securities. Personality Known for being efficient, aloof, and determined, many find Akuriki to be difficult to get along with. He rarely seems interested in social interaction, although he possesses a clear talent in leadership and communication. He is highly capable at reading others' skills and abilities, as well as their faults and weaknesses, and is unparalleled in his ability to account for both the strengths and weaknesses of those he leads in his tactics and strategies. If he tells one of the Ankoran on his team they can do something, they can do it. That often also applies to when he tells them they can't do something. Many initially have trouble trusting Akuriki, citing to his aloofness and pride, but those who have come to know the captain closely describe him as an incredibly loyal friend. Deep down, Akuriki also harbours doubt regarding the godhood of the Precursors, questioning many aspects of their extinct society. Although many Ankoran wonder where and how they vanished, Akuriki often questions the ethics of their actions, and whether uplifting the Ankoran was truly a moral act - if they were even truly responsible. Category:Characters Category:Ankoran Category:Mercenaries Category:Tuurian Securities